Never Meant
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Percy Jackson was never meant to be mortal, his destiny was written ever since the gods of Olympus came into power. He was supposed to save mankind, from their own destruction…. But that doesn't help especially, when he loses the ones he loves.


**Title: Never meant to be Mortal**

 **Summary: Percy Jackson was never meant to be mortal, his destiny was written ever since the gods of Olympus came into power. He was supposed to save mankind, from their own destruction…. But that doesn't help especially, when he loses the ones he loves.**

 **English**

 **Ratings: T**

 **Family/Adventure**

 **Percy J, Poseidon, Triton, Tyson, Amphitrite**

 **A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed on my other story, I am currently on writers Block which sucks.**

Prologue

The teenager was standing in front of the dais were thrones were, kneeling down on the ground in front of one person. He had green sea eyes, black hair, and a beard and was very strong looking.

The kneeling form of the teenager was glowing, slowly it went down and a teen with the same looks, minus the beard knelt there.

He had pants that hung low and they were a light blue colour and his chest was finely chiseled with a six pack and a very good tan. He was barefooted and a crown was balanced on his head.

"ALL HAIL PRINCE PERSEUS, PRINCE OF ATLANTIS, THIRTEENTH god OF OLYMPUS!" Zeus announced and everyone bowed down and the cheers rang out, as well as "Hail Prince Perseus, Son of Poseidon, and Son of the Sea god. Thirteenth Olympian god!"

That was when the person woke up.

 **Chapter 1**

My time as a mortal was coming to an end, all too soon it was going to be my 18th birthday, then I would be up in Olympus and I would be turned to a god, not because I wanted too, but because it was my destiny. I was never meant to be mortal, I was too strong, and my mother had died, because she sired a greater being that wasn't supposed to be alive.

"Perseus!" a voice called out to me, telling me I only have days. The winter solstice was coming up and that was when I would forever be a god; serving under my father, as a soldier, a prince of Atlantis.

I gasp awake and once again find myself in the palace of my father, in Olympus.

"Percy! Yay! You're back!" Tyson, my half-brother yells and crushes me in a bear hug, wait no… a Cyclopes hug, very strong indeed.

"Hey big man," I manage and pat his back.

You see Tyson grew up on the streets until a few years ago, he had found his way into my life and since then, we had always had a special bond. I protected him, during school, my ADHD and Dyslexia had helped me, because demigods were never meant for the classroom, or for English. We were hardwired for Greek. Since our parent were Greek, or one was mortal. But for me…..

I was always different.

I would never have a normal life. I would see all my friends and family grow old, except for the gods. The only ones I would have was Triton, Amphitrite, dad and the other gods of Olympus. Not that I cared, it was just going to be sad to see such strong warriors leave, or die in battle.

"Come on Daddy, told me to come get you." nodding I stand up and wait for the manservants to come and get me ready for another day as practice of becoming a Prince. After an hour of waiting and posing right to get the clothes right, then did it get made and i walked calmly with my little brother to the dining room.

The servants bowed to me and I felt a little guilty, I mean I had tried to help with stuff; Amphitrite had gotten upset when I had helped cook the food. The servants were just happy that I was helping, but they still had been punished.

" You're a Prince, behave like one!" she had scolded me and told me to go to my room, which was the size of a the whole upstairs of a house, and a big water bed, with everything nice and neat, a maid came down to clean once I left the room.

"Good morning milady" I said once I walked into the room.

"Perseus," she said and smiled at me, and then Triton and Poseidon walked in.

"Seaweed brain" Triton said and grinned with a lot of hate.

"Dad I wanna talk t-"

"Want to, Perseus; you're a Prince, act like it!" it had been like this since I had come down to Atlantis and it wasn't very pleasant.

"Amphitrite I try, it's that I was raised differently than you guys. Never mind I am not hungry." I growl out and walk away leaving my immortal family in a trance of guilt and something I didn't know.

Line break-

I didn't know what I was doing I was just mad at them, they acted like I was a spoiled boy, I grew up in foster care! Plus I was brought up differently. The sea reacted to how mad I was, smashing on the shores and then I calmed down.

"No sense in getting mad, because they don't listen. No one does." All too sudden I was laughing like a maniac, my emotions to much to handle.

"gods I don't want to be alive." I growl and kick the sand.

 _Son of the Sea god_ I look up and see a heard of fish swimming towards me.

"Hey." I talk to them calming down more and relaxing in the sand.

"Perseus!"

"Dad, what would you like?" I ask and smile a little, after all he was still my birth father, I couldn't always be angry at him.

A/N: Review?


End file.
